Singing Low
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Ambiguous themes of Kaihil, because that's what they are in nature. Cryptic and obscured.
1. Chapter 1

**Recently I have craving for slow fics. You know those stories where everything is super slow and the characters are there, doing nothing but being idle. Where they feel happy and sad at the same time, where their thoughts are in void. They are just existing and yet that is more than enough.**  
 **I came across a couple of those stories in various fandoms and I loved them! And I thought to myself 'Hm, why shouldn't I write it myself too?'**

 **Doing this for experimental sake. This will be small series.**

 **And also I will be starting off by re-posting an old chapter which I deleted long ago, due to copyrights of song, blep.**  
 **This chapter might or might not go along the chapters that will follow after this; still deciding. And I am making no sense.**

 **Shutting up now.**

 **I don't own beyblade.**

 **Warning: A mild sexual scene is included in this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
** **Pauses**

For a moment they stared at each other, not exchanging a word. Around them the snow was falling silently from the steel grey skies, but they appeared to be still, like statues.

After a pregnant pause, did it broke.

"You grew a beard" She commented in a hoarse voice. Was she thirsty or was having a cold? He guessed. Her vocal sounded cracked.

"I didn't realize it"

At this, Hiromi raised her eyebrow. Was that a comment thrown in nonchalance or infused in sarcasm?

It was safer to opt for former one, because he didn't care. Neither about himself or others. Especially her. The last thought clenches her heart.

Nevertheless she smiled and went to him, slipping her arms around his torso and whispering;

"I am so glad you are back" 

* * *

Early she would rise and leave for the job. And come back somewhere around mid-night. Kai asked her about this and she shrugged it off, saying its closing season that's why they are overworking her. For some strange reason it felt like a lie. But he kept that opinion to himself. He came just like recently and has some gall to start questioning.

A total bastard he is, Kai berated himself in thoughts.

* * *

Kai threw his head back in pleasure, as he came down from an ecstasy. A deep rumbling groan escaped from his parched lips. Never in his life, had He felt so wonderful. Hiromi collapsed on him, breathing heavily. Kai was about to run his fingers on her back when all of sudden she propped herself up and got off him. She then curled on her side, pulling up the sheets.

Kai was puzzled by this. But then he shrugged it off, thinking she must be tired. After all they did it after such a long time, so it's only natural she was exhausted. Still it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her and pressing his callused palms on her flat stomach, bringing her close to him.

The brunette stiffened in his arms and let out a startled noise, as though she wasn't expecting this. Kai didn't notice the gesture.

He leaned in and softly whispered;

"I had a really great time….

"I am glad you did" Hiromi said quietly.

She became relaxed when he ran his fingers on her skin.

* * *

A cat purred, stretching its back leisurely, before curling up. Kai then rubbed the cat's fluffy coat. The creature hummed in contentment.

'At least it doesn't hate me, but a certain someone does….'

By now, Hiwatari was sure sort confirmed of this that Hiromi was acting strange. She would no longer laugh at the silly sitcoms they would watch together. She no longer leaned against him. No affectionate nips and hickeys. Even the smiles were so fake. Where was that smile that was only for him?

A time did came when Kai thought for a second that maybe the ice had finally broken. It happened when he was going to shave his beard.

 _Kai was having difficulty shaving. Should he start from top or bottom?_

 _Hiromi was folding clothes and was keeping them in linen cupboard. Every so often, she glanced at him and found him struggling. Unable to resist, she went to him._

 _"I could shave it for you…May i?"_

 _Kai raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. He only nodded._

 _After 5 minutes, Kai was seated in a wooden chair, the front of his shirt covered with a towel and Hiromi sitting on his lap. He titled his head, so that Hiromi has no problem in mapping the area._

 _The brunette loaded the brush with shaving cream and starting applying it on his face. The dual colored hair individual was basking in her concentration._

 _The way she made strokes, the way her eyes darted to get a better angle, her gentle movements in his neck, so as to allow her to tilt his head the way where she wanted. Her orange blossom scent overwhelming him. It was heaven._

 _When it was time to shave, ever she was careful so she doesn't scar his face. The softening in her ruby eyes melted his insides. When it was done, she leaned back to admire her work._

 _It was then their eyes made contact and after such a long time, Kai saw a flicker of fire in them. Maybe the walls were coming down._

 _But a phone call interrupted their moment. The fire diminished at once and off she went to attend that call._

Kai cursed the caller in his dreams that following night.

* * *

Kai stood up immediately and walked towards their room. It's time they settle this. He wasn't a man of many words but being straightforward was his way of handling the things. Less mess and no delays, simple. But as he approached the door, he heard a sob.

Hands trembling slightly, he gripped the knob and stepped inside. On the floor, a drawer was pulled out from the chest of drawers, its contents spilling everywhere. Squinting at them, he found they were photos. Photos of Blade breakers in tournament days. Photos of them, when they started dating.

And just beside the pile, there she was, sitting with her head between her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

He now finally understood it. It's not that she doesn't want to express her love for him. It's just that she was afraid now. Afraid that the moment she begins doing it, he might leave her again.

She was tired of this rigorous cycle. She no longer wants her heart to be broken again and again. She had it.

Hiromi looked up and stared at him, her eyes red and nose swollen. She gulped and mouthed, her lips forming the words;

'I am sorry…..'

Kai went to her and hugged her. No he was the one that should be sorry. He shouldn't take people like Hiromi for granted. He vowed to himself that he would never leave her side again or else he might lose her forever. Fate has given him another chance. Better not screw it this time.

"Let me…Let me mend you….please" He mumbled against her hair.

She clutched the back of his shirt in response.

It was then did the walls finally came crashing down. Maybe he was just imagining it, but he did hear an echo.

* * *

 **Heavily inspired from song 'Who you lovin' by Conrad Sewell. It's such a kaihil song.**

 **And yes, the title is from a song too; 'Singing low' by The Fray. Leave it to them for engulfing you in feels :'D**

 **I remember dedicating this to Sora aka Sharingan Blossoms so I am dedicating it again now. Hope you are well dear! I miss you :***

 **Reviews?**

 **~Noni.**


	2. Chapter 2: Endless

**I don't own beyblade:3**

 **Don't mind me as i post this. I shall disappear once again under a rock called 'Life'. I hope you guys are well. I miss you and this place *sniff sniff.**

 **Warning: Fluffy fic sprinkled with kisses on top :***

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
 **Endless**

Hiromi was kneading the dough on a stone topped table. Every once a second or two, she would glance at a huge fridge which stood across the kitchen island. Save for the black color, the glass door of it perfectly mirrored her reflection.  
Hiromi paused the kneading and looked at her reflection once again. The mirror replicated an image of brunette wearing a full sleeved grey shirt, a pair of black shorts and socks of mismatched set; red with white polka dots and another one being dark blue and black stripes. The hair was gathered in a messy bun, the strands slipping from the rainbow band and it brushing against the nape of the neck. Mind you, the hair were dirty, the serum liberating from the scalp made it appear oily and slick.

Yet that didn't stop Kai from kissing her.

At the memory of the kiss, Hiromi blushed, feeling the blood rush to her face. It's not like they didn't kiss. Not counting the ones during sex, they did often peck each other lips or shared a brief kiss or two like every normal couple does. Usually initiated by her, but it was enough.

But then there were moments, in which it felt there was a need for more. And this time, it was initiated by him.  
For one thing, there would be no pauses in it. Not even for air. Hiromi would have to break a kiss when the need for breathe became too much but she was spared only a few seconds before his tongue was plunged in her mouth again. The kiss was hot and heady and so so desperate. It felt like the clock was ticking somewhere fast. That sooner or later the world would end and they might not have another chance to share such intimacy.  
Kai would risk it further by slipping his callused hands under her shirt, rubbing her back sensuously, the touch increasing the sensitivity of her nerves in times.  
Either that or he would engulf her in an warm embrace, tightening his hold on her by wrapping his lean arms around her torso and lifting her up until her dainty feet would no longer be touching the wooden floor.

Hiromi could peg one line to those moments; they were intoxicating. It melted her in lovesick goo. It left her craving for more.  
But here's the catch; it never strayed more than that. To think that after a mind-numbing kiss, it would lead to sex or even makeout for that matter, it barely crossed that area. An alarm must be there which alerted him to put the brakes. This or maybe her actions snapped him out of the reverie like unbuttoning his shirt or reaching for the zipper of his pants. Gently, he would untangle himself from her by setting her on feet, brushing away her locks and tucking them behind her ears. Bestowing an intense gaze, he would leave the room without saying anything.

Hiromi pursed her lips, contemplating. It was always like this; Kai would come swooping in and gather her in his arms. Kiss her senseless and then depart like he wasn't even here before.

Though this didn't struck her odd as much as the timings did. It's not like some auspicious event was being celebrated like Valentine's Day or her birthday.  
The so far not-so-ordinary kisses had been executed in perfectly ordinary days.

Neither was she wearing something nice for a change.

If anything she was dressed like a homeless addict right now.

Hiromi sighed loudly, the bangs hovering slightly in air before resting on her forehead again. She didn't mind the kisses. On the contrary, she actually loved it. But this is Kai we are talking about here! The lone wolf who stows away his feelings behind his carefully structured stoic façade and hardly expressed anything. Who mostly keeps to himself.

What brought the change now?

There got to be a reason behind this and I am going to find it, Tachibana determined.

Propping her elbows on the slab, she spread the flour on the table, creating a deep contrast against the black marble.

"Let's begin by remembering when they occurred….." she muttered as she began marking numbers with powder.

By retracing the memories, Hiromi hoped to find a clue in it. Perhaps that might help in answering her curiosity.

If she remembers correctly, the first time it happened was when he was smoking.

Hiromi swatted the smoke drifting in front of the screen by waving her hand "Kai, do you mind?! I am working here!"

Kai answered by exhaling out another wave of smoke in her direction but didn't put out the cigarette. Hiromi rolled her eyes. The height of being obstinate!

Keeping the laptop at the coffee table, she stood up and walked toward him, aiming to snatch the death stick from him, but then paused.  
If one asked who on the earth is most blessed, everyone's answer would be the same; Kai.  
For aside from money and looks and brains, that man had grace. The way he smoked, the cigarette resting on his perfect lips before taking it out and then rolling it between his fingers, looking very much like a character from a noir film.

Kai Hiwatari looked ridiculously elegant when he smoked.

Some people just had it too easy.

Hiromi wondered idly that would she look that classy if she smoked?

No way of knowing it until she tries it out. Fishing out a cigarette from the pack and grabbing the silver lighter, she made her way towards their shared bedroom and stood in front of the mirror.

Just when she was about to light the cigarette, it was seized from her grasp.  
"Hey!"  
"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Kai asked, his tone dangerously low.  
"I was trying to see how I looked when i smoke" Hiromi answered innocently.

Kai's eyes narrowed, clearly indicating that he didn't buy that "Nice try"  
"But it's the truth!" Hiromi insisted, aiming to grab the cigarette but Kai kept it out of the reach, dangling it above from his fingers.  
"Romi! Girls don't smoke" He emphasized.  
"Oh wow! Sexist much?!" Hiromi jumped but it was fruitless. He was darn too tall.  
"Well that too. But I am stopping you from damaging your lungs as well" the ex-blader explained.  
"Oh yeah?! What about your lungs?!" Hiromi shot back, annoyed.  
"God sent"

The brunette fumed, tired from jumping. Such hypocrisy!

Feeling suddenly drained, Hiromi craved for a sweet.  
"You know what?! I don't need your so called fancy branded cigarettes! Cause I happen to have mine!" she declared.

Kai raised his pale eyebrow in surprise. His girlfriend smokes! The hell?!

Smiling triumphantly, she opened the drawer of the dresser and pulled out a pack of chocolates; it was a standard kitkat 4 finger bar chocolate.

Ripping the wrapper, Hiromi neatly parted a single bar from the set and perched it between her lips. And started suckling on it.

Kai's eyes widened, mouth slightly hung open and gaping at her with astonishment, unable to comprehend the scene unraveling in front of him.

Hiromi then took out the sugary finger from her mouth for two seconds and blew out an imaginary smoke before closing her lips around it again.

'Beat that Kai!' Hiromi smirked, relishing in the reaction of her boyfriend.

The mien didn't stay long. Kai came to her, staring at her curiously.  
"Hiromi" He spoke her name rather softly. This was unusual. He never uses that tone unless they were underneath the covers.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I smoke one too?" he requested, still using that tone.  
"Oh! Where are my manners?!" Hiromi let out pretended gasp "Would you care for a cigarette?"

This was too good. She offered him a bar but before he could take it, Hiromi pulled it back.

"Oh but Kai! You can't smoke on this!" the brunette uttered dramatically.  
"Why?"  
"Because I am stopping you from damaging your liver" She stressed.  
"Really? And what about your liver?" Oh he was playing along. Excellent!  
"God sent" Hiromi announced, returning his words back to him. CHECKMATE!  
"Oh"

'Bet you didn't like the taste of your medicine Kai!' Hiromi laughed inwardly, munching on chocolates happily 'You would think twice now before testing me!'

Done with licking her fingers, she looked up and came face to face with Kai. Hiromi stopped breathing. He was too close.  
"What is it Kai?" feeling the heat radiating from him.  
"I really wanted to smoke on that" He purred.  
"Well you can't….."Hiromi mumbled, her cheeks going red "I am sorry, but it is what it is"  
"Romi" Why was he using her nickname. This was not a good sign.  
"Yes?!"  
"Humor me" Kai whispered, pressing his lips on hers.

Hiromi returned the kiss at once, moaning into it. It was intense. It was passionate. It was everything. Kai flicked his tongue against her lips, seeking her permission to enter her mouth, which she happily granted. Even though the taste of smoke still lingered in his breath, his tongue made her forgot it. The kiss further deepened, when he brought his hands up, brushing her cheekbones with the pad of his thumbs before slipping it in her brown hair, entangling his fingers with the soft tresses.  
She felt him let out an appreciative sigh before kissing her again. Hiromi threaded her hands into his hair, closing the distance by pressing her body against his.

And just when it felt like it was going somewhere, Kai broke the kiss, bursting the bubble of enchantment in which they were floating in.

"The HELL WAS THAT FOR?" the brunette screamed inwardly, standing frozen on a spot.

The second time it happened was when it was a cleaning day.

The music blasted from the second hand stereo, vibrating the walls and the panes of the windows, as Hiromi went about vacuuming the carpet. It went like this for a while, until Kai shouted from the other room.

"Hiromi! Shut it down! My head hurts!"

Hiromi rolled her eyes and continued moving the vacuum cleaner. She didn't shut down the music but lowered the volume at a reasonable number.

After a moment, the adjustment didn't set well with her. The atmosphere became bland. It soured her mood.

"Of all the days for you to get a migraine Kai" she grumbled.

Just then the song came in a playlist, making the brunette pause momentarily.

Oh no! This song was like her favorite! How on earth can she listen this in a low volume?!

But then Kai said nothing about not singing. Well till now anyway. Hiromi grinned wickedly, clearing her throat and began to sing, quite loudly.

 _'I hear the drums echoing tonight_ _  
_ _But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_ _  
_ _She's coming in, 12:30 flight…'_

Kai came out from the room, but Hiromi didn't acknowledge him. He looked irritated and disheveled but Hiromi couldn't care less.

"Hiromi please…"

Hiromi answered him by singing the next lines, in hushed tones;  
" _It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_ _  
_ _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_ _  
_ _I bless the rains down in Africa_ _  
_ _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_ "

"Stop it would you?! It's not even raining for crying out aloud!" the ex-blader stated exasperatedly, gesturing towards the window from where the brilliant sunlight streamed.  
But the brunette didn't heed him. If anything, she sang with more gusto, now twirling in a slow circle, hands raised upward, the vacuum cleaner thrumming in the background soundlessly.

" _I bless the rains down in AFRICA_ _  
_ _I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA!_ _  
_ _AH, GONNA TAKE THE TIME_  
GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE THINGS WE NEVER HAD!"

The song finally came to end.  
Tachibana started preparing an apology to her boyfriend mentally. Even though she was a little offended that he didn't appreciated her singing and downright requested her to shut up, she realized he really can't help it.

Migraines can be a bitch to be honest. And thus, a sorry was in order.

Turning around, she almost collided with Kai. He was close again. Hiromi forgot how to breathe.

"Kai….i am sorry….." she managed to stammer out. Kai's face was unreadable.

It could only mean one thing; He was mad. Really really mad.

"I know you asked me to stop singing, but Kai you must understand…I love this song too much…" she continued babbling.

Kai just stared.  
"Please say something!" His expression was making her difficult to articulate thoughts properly.

The dranzer wielder leaned forward, the tips of their noses brushing against each other.

"Kai?"  
"I understand" he answered, crushing his mouth on hers then, eliciting a surprised mhmm out of her.

"Hn my head feels a bit better now" Kai fessed, sauntering towards the kitchen for coffee, leaving Hiromi all mussed up and breathless.

The third time was when they had a squabble over a bubble wrap. Kai recently brought a new set of game controllers and a joystick, which were destroyed in their last hangout in dojo. As he unboxed the items, he went about that just how much satisfaction it gives him to buy all of this from Tyson's pocket money (he was the one who destroyed it in a fit of rage when he lost a game). Hiromi hardly paid any attention to the lecture. She was busy eyeing the bubble wrap which previously was encasing the shopping, was now tossed aside carelessly on a table.  
Oh those bubbles looked tempting enough; Hiromi couldn't wait to get her hands on them.

When his attention was diverted, the brown haired girl didn't hesitate for a second as she gleefully started popping the bubbles between her thumb and forefinger.

She didn't get that far for it was snatched outright from her hands "Hey!"  
"I believe that's mine" Kai told her curtly.  
"I don't see your name written on it" she replied childishly.  
"It was protecting my stuff"  
"Well now it's not! Give me back!" she whined.  
"No!"

A scuffle ensued followed by tickles and nudges. And before they knew it, they were kissing passionately.

The fourth time it occurred was when it was summers. It was incredibly hot. Not the dry patched one but the other kind, where clothes cling to your skin like a second layer and sweat ran down your body. When the fans spun slowly and air conditioners cooling wasn't enough.

The weather forecasters reported that Japan was experiencing the worst of the summers and the situation might prevail like that for a week or two.

Hiromi stood in the kitchen, poring over a drink recipe she jotted down on her notebook the other day.

"Let's see….take two glasses, fill it with chilled water .Mix sugar according to your taste preference in it. Then take out the ice tray of the flavored ice-cubes. By now they must have frozen. Pop them out and drop it in filled glasses. Serve them with bendy straws"

Hiromi frowned. She didn't have bendy straws. Oh well, they will have to drink directly from the glass then.  
The ex-coach started preparing the drinks, carefully following the instructions. After arranging the glasses and a pitcher of ice-cold water, she went to fetch the ice-tray from the freezer.

Just then, Kai walked in, in his vest and boxers, hair tied in a half bun. He too didn't look good. It seemed like any minute now he was going to pass out.

Kai Hiwatari didn't have tolerance for heat. It made him irritable, lazy and depressed. And since he couldn't beyblade or workout because of fatigue plaguing his body, he didn't have anything to distract him. Books and TV shows could only take you far when it came to engaging your mind. Hence the glum mood.

"I will have the drinks ready in a jiff Kai!" Hiromi smiled, taking out the ice-tray and closing the door.

She couldn't contain her surprise as she bended the tray to pop out the ice. The mix of _mosambi_ and blood orange juice she made last night was now frozen in perfect dark pink colored ice-cubes.

'Too pretty to be consumed' she couldn't help thinking as she held the ice cube in her hand.

Curious, she licked the flavored ice-cube and let out a squeal of delight. It tasted sweet, tangy and so so good!

Kai's expression darkened, as he watched his girlfriend continue to lick the ice-cube.

Hiromi was now regretting not putting toothpicks in it. They would have made such great mini popsicles!

"Kai, You got to try…." Hiromi was interrupted, as Kai closed the distance, trapping her by pressing his body on hers, making her lean back until her elbows rested on the counter.

"Kai?!" She questioned.

The dranzer wielder didn't answer. Instead he took the ice-cube from her grasp and blatantly licked it.

Hiromi words died in her throat. The lone gesture shut down all her senses.

Kai Hiwatari could bring any girl to organism with just a look.

The Russian licked the ice-cube one more time before he commanded "Open your mouth"

The brunette didn't know where this was going so she heeded his order. Kai then put the cube in her mouth, pressing it inside with his finger.

The prospect of what was about to happen put Hiromi's brain into overload.  
And it was dirty. It was lewd. Keeping his hands under her bottom, he lifted Hiromi up, making her sit on the counter, drawing circles on her thighs with his fingers which trickled her. Hiromi brought him close by engulfing him in a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist. It didn't matter that the kitchen was a stifling hot place right now or both were perspiring and clearly stank of sweat. Neither of them cared. They were lost in their own little world. Their continued kissing until the citrus cube melted in their mouths.

"The ice-cubes would melt if they are kept outside any longer" Hiromi murmured drowsily. Why kissing him always leave her tipsy?  
"Hn, good point" He straightened up, slipping from her grasp swiftly and stepping backward.

"I will be in balcony"  
'WAIT WHAT?! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!'

What the brunette meant was that they should move this fun in the room and proceed onward. Talk about taking it literally.

'I wasn't that subtle' Tachibana thought crossly as she prepared the juice with leftover _mosambi_ ice.

Hiromi's train of thought was suddenly and rudely interrupted when she felt something of her pulled apart.

And sure enough, Kai was pulling her cheek, staring at her with deadpanned expression.

Kai was home!

"Must you do that?!" Hiromi asked, once he let go of her.  
"And that as well?" She added, as Kai poked her other cheek.  
"You didn't answer me when I called out" He answered "You seemed lost"

Hiromi didn't answer right away "Well since you are squishing and poking my face, mind if you scratch my nose as well?"  
He gave her an odd look.  
"It's getting itchy!" she sniffed.

Kai sighed before scratching her nose with his forefinger.  
"Harder!"  
Kai raised his eyebrow, increasing the speed.

"Ah much better! Thanks!" Hiromi smiled in relief.  
"You know that was weird, right?"  
"But I was dying with irritation!"

The dual haired individual rolled his eyes at the dramatic flair. He went away to keep the groceries.

"What were you thinking?" He asked again, opening the door of fridge to put the bread and carton of milk inside.  
"I was thinking of calling my mum, it's been a while since I last talked to her"  
"Oh"

She could have told him. There was no reason to actually lie about it. She might have asked about it and perhaps Kai might have told her the reason.

But she didn't.  
For it dawned on her right then and there that all those kisses…..they happened involuntarily. Unconsciously. Spontaneously.  
Maybe she looked endearing to him in those moments. Or it was done out of impulse. Or it was one of those phases where you were suddenly struck by candidness present at that time from the surroundings and you couldn't help but submerge into it. She will never know.

Perhaps it's for the best. For if she pointed this out to him, he might never do it again.

And that's the last thing she wants right now.

Taking a deep breath, she uttered;  
"Kai could you come here and check the dough? Is it soft enough or do I need to knead more"  
"Sure"

Sometimes it's alright to not know everything.

* * *

 **Dedicated to Shiks :'D 3 She drew me such a beautiful picture of Kaihil (which you are seeing right now as the cover story of this fic) when i was in dumps (Cries a waterfall of tears in gratitude T_T) WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH AN AMAZING FRIEND LIKE YOU?! T_T :'D**  
 **I hope you like it :'D ^w^**

 **A Heartfelt Thank yous to all those who reviewed, faved and followed you, thank you so much! :'D**

 **To Neha, i am so glad you loved it!thank you so much for the lovely review!:D**

 **To the guest reviewer: While i am glad you enjoyed it,please refrain from reviewing if you are gonna compliment me on the expense of insulting my friends.I will absolutely not tolerate that and your review will be deleted immediately. You have been warned.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rain and m&m's

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Wrote this while ago on a tumblr request thingie. It was collecting dust so decided to post it here.**

 **A mix of two prompts it was;**  
 **1) 'Closer'**  
 **2) A and B are cuddling. They play rock and scissors. Loser has to make breakfast. (I changed the second part slightly :3)**

* * *

 **Chapter 03**  
 **Rain and m &m's**

Perfect mornings exist in fairytales only. Yet there they were, basking under it. It had started raining last night and hadn't stopped since then. Not that they mind. If anything it was providing the right ambience to their bedroom. The off white greyish clouds casted the soft light which filtered in through the open window from where the fresh cool wind flurried in. This was welcomed because the power was out and the damp scented breeze certainly proved itself as a nice substitute for the ceiling fan. And to go along with this adjustment, there was the warmth of rainbow patterned crochet blanket and his.

Hiromi rubbed her cheek against Kai's shirt, closing her eyes and breathing in evenly. Kai in return stroked her hair, letting the silky locks slip through his calloused fingers. They weren't sleeping but weren't exactly awake as well. The sound of gazillion raindrops dancing on the concrete was making them pleasantly drowsy.

Hiromi let out a sigh of contentment. Ah, if only this moment of tranquility lasts forever, it would be a heaven.  
It would have if it weren't for their body needs, because just then Hiromi's stomach rumbled, quite audibly.

"Well someone's hungry" Kai murmured, running the tips of his fingers on the bony part of his girlfriend's knuckles.  
"Tell me about it" the brunette grumbled "I don't feel like making breakfast today"  
"And yet it's your turn" Kai supplied unhelpfully.  
"Thanks for reminding me" Hiromi replied sourly.

Opening her eyes, she took in the view of their bedroom. Their slightly messed up and cluttered room for once was looking aesthetically pleasing. It looked like a scene cut out from those autumn themed films or a photo from board pins website; the scarlet carpet, the desk whose surface was nearly covered with piles upon piles of books and boxes of stationery, the dresser with some of its drawers open from where sweaters and scarves were spilling and a wooden chair which was partly draped by an overcoat.

Just then a gust of wind blew in, causing Hiromi to shiver. Oh this was no good. How on earth can she make breakfast in such a dreamy weather?! It was a sin.

Biting her lips she glanced at her boyfriend. Kai looked so serene and pretty when he slept. It was one of those moments which weren't meant to be disturbed. Hiromi could stare at him being like this for hours and would never get tired, but there were some urgent matters to deal with, as of right now.

She didn't want to but it was for the greater good.

"Kai?" She called out coyly.  
"Hm?" is what she got to indicate he was listening.

Leaning forward and running the pad of her thumb on his jaw, she continued "I am going to make you an offer. That instead of me making breakfast today, why don't you make today? In return I shall make breakfast for a whole week!"

No response.  
"Kai?" she asked, puzzled and dreading the answer at the same time.

The addressed one burrowed himself further in the blankets, mumbling "I will pass"  
"Two weeks?"  
"No"  
"Three weeks!"  
"Stop it already"  
"But Kai!" Hiromi whined "I don't feel like getting up!"  
"I can relate with that"  
"Well then shouldn't you be helping me?"  
"You have my sympathies Romi, not empathy"  
"Kai!" Hiromi flopped on the bed, putting her arm on her eyes and sighing dramatically "I am suffering from an extreme case of Clinomania!"

At this Kai snorted "Now what's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means an excessive desire to stay in bed"  
"Your creativity isn't excusing you from your duties"  
"It's not creativity! The word does exist Kai!" Hiromi retorted crossly.  
"Whatever"

"Hmph!" the brunette growled under her breath before calming herself. She had to proceed patiently and cautiously.

"Kai?" she sang, mischievousness dancing in her eyes. She paused for an effect before fessing quietly "I will do the thing you wanted me to do in that black lingerie….."

At once, Kai's eyes snapped open. His face was impassive, but the darkening of his gaze give it away that his mind was somewhere else.  
Taking in a deep breath in order to stomp the heat that was sneakily warming up her neck, she prodded "I might even do it tonight…"

She could see his resolve breaking in. Yes! Any minute now he would throw his covers and make his way towards the kitchen. She could already taste the coffee in her mouth.

10 points goes to Hiromi Tachibana!

Until he whispered "Everything?"  
"What?"  
"Will you do everything?"

The brunette was tongue-tied. Being a rational being, she was never to rush into things until she knew what she was getting in. She wasn't one of those people that got in situations more than they can chew off. She already had her share of it in her teen years due to bladebreakers. No thank you, she doesn't want extra helpings.  
And considering Kai, 'Everything' could mean anything.

"You are hesitating Romi"  
"What?! No….." Hiromi started twiddling her fingers "I am just analyzing, that's all"

The dual haired blader raised his pale eyebrow, unimpressed "All that time you used in bribing me, that would have been better utilized in making breakfast"

Hiromi sighed. He was right. She was acting like a spoiled brat and she didn't like it.

"Alright alright…I am getting up" Hiromi threw the blanket away, swinging her legs to the side and reaching for the hairband.

As soon she announced that, Kai all of a sudden felt cold. There was no reason to when he was wrapped up like a burrito, all snuggled up. It was then he realized what was missing; her warmth, her orange blossom scent and the comfort her arms offered when they enclosed around his frame. He was already missing her presence, even though she was only going to the kitchen.

Tying her hair in a messy knot, Hiromi got up but instantly fell back when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in.

"Kai!" Hiromi yelped, shock lacing her tone.

Kai paid her no heed as he continued dragging her closer until she was back in his embrace, resting his leg on her side and burrowing his face in her hair.

"You are making this difficult Kai!" Hiromi moaned, struggling in his grasp but not enough.

He only tightened his hold around her in reply.  
"I am hungry…" she lamented. And so was he. It was a fact that simply can't be ignored.

Was it too much to ask for that he wanted to lie with his beloved for just a couple of hours on such a beautiful day?!

As soon this thought crossed his mind, he suddenly remembered something.

Hiromi's ears perked up at the sound of packet being ripped apart. Twisting around, she saw Kai pouring out a dozen chocolate filled shells of various pastel colors in his palm.

"You are joking!" Hiromi remarked "Seriously m&m's?"  
"At least it's better than nothing" Kai answered.

Hiromi shook her head, smiling. Her boyfriend can be such a nerd at times. It was adorable.

Once again, they slipped inside the covers, munching on the candies whilst relishing the sound of rain.

* * *

Later on Kai looked up at the word 'Clinomania' and turns out, it did existed.

But Kai kept that information to himself.

 **The end**

* * *

 **I hope no noice november is treating you well :')**


End file.
